Gone from the wind
by Auralia9514
Summary: Percy is moving to goode for his last year of middle school. Who knows what will happen (basically a mortal au version of the classic books)eventual percabeth, frazel, jasper, caleo, juniver and solangelo
1. 1

-Percy woke up, by which I mean to say was half asleep while his mom pounded on the door. Apart from mornings ,sally Jackson was probably the nicest mom you could ever find_ cough _hera take notes _cough_ and that is exactly what Percy was thinking as he snuck his fourth blue cookie into the not so secret pocket of his bag that his mom knew about and would no doubt remove the cookies from. Leaving his building and walking down the crowded New York streets Percy wondered what Goode middle school had planned for him this year. Hopefully not something that would get him in trouble as he really wanted to go into high school next year without his track record of being expelled every year since elementary school. Turning on a corner, Percy finally caught the view of Goode. It was a big brick building with a few students milling around in front. Percy walked over to the group nearest to him and introduced himself. After talking for a bit he found their names were Luke, Grover, juniper and Rachel. Luke looked like your stereotypical jock with blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular body but the most defined feature was the scar running down his eye to his jaw. It ruined the image but also made him unique. Grover looked like a shy geeky type dude with curly hair a 'save the trees' shirt and a pair of jeans. As for Rachel, she had wild frizzy red hair that seemed to explode from her head. She wore paint splattered jeans and some artist top. As the bell rang Percy was carried away by the crowd and landed in the main office where he collected his timetable and locker number. While making his way down the hallways to his locker he caught sight of a blonde head running towards him. Turning to face the new face (gettit hehe ok now I'll stop) he found himself looking into a pair of startling grey eyes...

**A/N**

**So this is my first fanfic so it might not be as good but if there is anything I can do to improve let me know. I know there was no dialogue or p.o.v's but there will be both next chapter. I'm really looking forward to writing the rest of the story as there are some interesting events soon but that's later. I am also aware the chapters are quite short but I will try to update this every two to three days if I can **

**See ya **

**-ells **


	2. whenever

-percy's POV

As I turned to see just who the heck almost ran into me I found myself looking into the most interesting pair of eyes. They were grey, but not like a plain metallic grey, more like a liquid silver colour but I guessed that they could turn pretty cloudy when blondie here got angry. She held my gaze for a few seconds, looking like she was trying to figure out how they worked before she seemed to realize she was just staring into some guy's eyes. She quickly broke eye contact and I realized that a blush had started to creep up her face. She fussed over her locker layout as any normal person does but I mean.. jeez! She tried over 7 different layouts but kept moving stuff around, trying to make it look_ exactly _how she wanted it. I watched her with a small smile on my face until she spun around and snapped

"you can stop staring at me now" ahh crap, now it was my time to blush

"Uhhmm s-sorry" i stammered, desperately trying to hide my red face. Blondie here just chuckled softly,

"It's fine, at least _you _apologized"

"Uhhh what that supposed to mean" I asked, wondering why someone wouldn't apologize to someone with such a cute laugh and who spent _that _long to organize a locker.

"Well your not the first person to oogle at me"

"Wha what uhh no no no no I-I wa .. what" I replied very much confused.

"Oh y-you wearn't ah man, oh gods" she then stuttered both us now beet red and the atmosphere extremely awkward. I looked up sheepishly,

"Forget about it?"

"Absolutely"

We both smiled at each other as the bell went off and hundreds of middle schoolers swarmed the corridor

"Before we leave, what's your name?"

"Annabeth" she replied. Annabeth. It was a gorgeous name

"I'm Percy"

"Well, see ya round Percy"


End file.
